The Centaur and the Wood Nymph
by DreamChaser6
Summary: A nymph, Vorel, helps her centaur lover, Vaex, become human so they can get physically closer.


**The Centaur and the Wood Nymph**

Vorel was scrounging through the forest looking for a particular herb she had stumbled across earlier. For the life of the Mother Tree she could not find it. "How hard is it to find a simple plant when you're a nymph, honestly?"

The brunette's complaints were met with a deep chuckle. "Would you like some help, twig head?" A Friesian-centaur male stood over the smaller wood nymph's form.

"Greetings, horse ass, how are you this fine day?" Vorel replies, her voice flat but her eyes filled with amusement. "And yes, I would love some help." She returns to her searching of the forest floor with a sigh.

The chestnut stallion kneels beside the nymph and turns her head to face him. His black tail swishes in amusement, and a smirk plays across his scruff-covered face. "What exactly are you looking for, Vorel?" His thumb rubs across her pouting lips, easing them into a smile. "I can't help you look for it if I don't know what it is."

With another sigh, blue eyes meet brown as the frustrated female relaxes. Her gaze looks around the pair, still searching for the elusive fauna. "I believe it is called Herbalis Sapius, but I'm not sure." She leans into the centaur's hand and places her own over it. "But how are you really, Vaex? You can't be out hunting, you don't have you're second quiver." She adds gesturing to the single quiver strapped around Vaex's waist.

The stallion hums in answer, "No, I came to see my love. Is that alright with you?" He leans close to Vorel, their noses almost touching, and smiles with a teasing glint in his eyes. With a chaste kiss placed on his lover's lips, the centaur leans back and begins searching the ground for the plant. "I've seen the herb before, but I'm not certain what it does. Why would you need it?"

Vorel huffs in annoyance at Vaex's teasing, "You're no fun." She pouts, but continues her previous search of the forest floor. "It has properties to it that if mixed and blended right with clover will allow a being to become human for a time." Plucking a pale green plant from the ground, the nymph inspects it before replanting the fauna in its original place.

Vaex gives his lover a quick look before continuing his search. "Why would you want to become human?" his voice betraying slight confusion and irritation.

"It's not for me…" is the only reply the raven male receives.

The large centaur finally locates the herb, but stills at Vorel's statement. Keeping a hand over the patch of growth, he turns his torso to face the nymph. "Who is it for?" He asks incredulously.

Vorel looks up at the horse man, but glances away quickly and lowers her head. Vaex shifts his position on the earth to be facing Vorel. He takes her around the waist with one arm and pulls her to him, lifting her chin with his free hand.

"Love, who is it for?" He had an idea that it was for him, being they had a discussion the other day about a certain sensitive topic. In which, Vorel could be badly injured if Vaex wasn't careful.

Meeting her lover's intent gaze, Vorel's sky blue eyes search the earthy brown ones with hesitation. The nymph flushes with embarrassment and tries to start an explanation. "R-remember the discussion w-we had the other day…?" She trails off and glances down in embarrassment, her face becoming crimson.

Her thin, nimble fingers creep up and start fiddling with the belt around Vaex's waist. Said centaur smiles with understanding and warmth fills his heart in knowing his woman was trying to find a way for them to be more intimate without hurting one another.

"I-I know you don't want to hurt me, s-so I-" The flushed nymph is interrupted by a sudden kiss from the large black-haired man in front of her.

Vaex presses his love closer to him and tilts her head back to deepen the kiss, gently tugging at her lower lip to allow him entrance. When Vorel regains her senses, she immediately opens her mouth in permission. Their tongues begin a battle for dominance as her hands run up the sculpted abs and chest, over the tight muscles in the centaur's arms and shoulders, to become tangled in his shoulder length locks. Vaex groans into the kiss when he wins the battle, and at the smaller female's thin agile fingers playing across his bare skin. His left hand rubs circles on her lower back, while his right grips her short dark hair. Tugging a little, he ends the passionate kiss and leans his forehead against hers, both of them panting for breath.

"I love you." Vaex says his voice deep and husky with lust. He picks her up and swings her around to sit her on his back.

-{*}-

Still in a daze from the heated kiss, Vorel wraps her arms around Vaex in a loving embrace as the male gathers the herb and places it into a pouch on his belt. "Do you have all the clover you need, Vor?" He asks, looking over his shoulder at the woman clinging to him.

"Mm, yes I do. It's in my kitchen," is the delayed reply. Vorel smiles almost sleepily at her lover and places a kiss on his neck, her hands running up and down his muscled torso. "That wasn't the answer I was expecting at all, but I'm glad none the less." She finally admits as her tree home appears through the brush.

Vaex chuckles, his deep voice rumbling in his chest, "I'm flattered that you would try to find a way to please us both, without causing me to feel guilty about causing you any harm."

Vorel leans forward to place a kiss on his jaw and replies, "I know how frustrating it must be for you to…pleasure me, but not bring yourself release."

She slides down his back when they reach the almost invisible door to her home, in the tree. Pushing the door aside, Vorel steps into her spacious living room on the ground floor of the giant red wood tree she calls home. Vaex follows, having just enough room to fit through the small opening, making his way to the kitchen. Once there, both the centaur and the nymph pull out the ingredients from their storage places.

It takes a few hours to properly grind the sapius herb and clover in a fine powder, but Vorel is finally pleased with the outcome and pours the mix into a wooden cup. She adds water to it from a pail beside the wall and swirls the concoction.

"I'm not sure how it'll taste, but here you go." She gives the cup to Vaex with a teasing smile.

Taking the cup, Vaex sniffs the mixture cautiously before slowly bringing it to his lips. The potion goes down rather smoothly, tasting faintly of green tea, so he finishes it off quickly. The effects are almost immediate, as Vaex's horse body starts to ache. He leans against the counter using both hands to support him. Vorel rushes to his side, not sure how to ease the pain and discomfort as her lover's body reforms.

"Vaex, are you alright?" The worried nymph asks, an anxious sound escaping her lips when the centaur grunts in pain as his bones shrink and disappear. The horse portion of Vaex's body slowly deteriorates and is absorbed into the rest of his body, leaving him with the lower body of a well-sculpted man.

"I'm alright, but that was uncomfortable to say the least." He assures Vorel, turning to face her. The brunette can't help but let her blue eyes trail down the nude body of her well-endowed lover. She stares in shock at the length nestled between a pair of strong legs. "Like what you see, babe?" Vaex teases, leaning back against the counter on his arms, a smirk on his lips as Vorel tears her eyes away to meet his.

"You are rather large, Vaex." She replies a flush creeping up her neck and into her cheeks. "It's sort of intimidating."

Vaex pushes off the counter and makes his way towards Vorel, a little unstable at first with his new bipedal form. Striding over to his lover, the dark-haired centaur wraps his arms around the brunette and leans in to give her a chaste kiss. "I hope I'm not too intimidating for you to play with me." Vaex chuckles, his voice dropping to a sexy purr.

Sky meets earth when Vorel brings her eyes from her lover's chest to meet his lust-filled ones. She smirks playfully and leans into Vaex. Her lips ghost over his, brushing together slightly as she responds, "I just hope you can keep up."

-{*}-

Vaex sweeps Vorel into his arms and brings her into a passionate kiss as he makes his way towards the stairs leading to her bedroom. Wrapping one arm under Vorel's butt, Vaex caresses her stomach and breasts with the other. Rolling one of the mounds in his hand, the raven-haired male sweeps his tongue across the brunette's lips. The nymph moans into the kiss and wraps her legs around the "human's" waist as she opens her mouth to give his tongue entrance. Vaex groans into the kiss as he runs his tongue across her hot wet cavern, growing hard as he thinks of the other hot cavern between her legs. He stumbles up the stairs when Vorel grinds against his waist and adept fingers play across his chest, feeling the hardened member below her.

Vaex leaves his lover's breasts and tugs at the hem of her thin dress, wanting to take the offending fabric off. Before he can rip the clothes off her, Vorel quickly lifts the fabric over her head and tosses it onto the floor. Vaex hums in appreciation at both the action and the sight it gives him once the dress is gone. Reaching the door, he leans against it pinning Vorel between him and the solid wood. He kisses his way down her jaw, pausing momentarily to suck at her neck, and continues nipping and kissing down her chest. Reveling in the mewls and moans coming from Vorel, Vaex chuckles his voice rumbling through to the soft body in his grasp. One hand plays with a breast as his mouth closes over the other, tongue flicking across the hardening bud. Once he feels the mounds have been thoroughly "abused" Vaex continues kissing down Vorel's stomach, his beard tickling and leaving marks along the flat expanse. Smiling at the twitching muscles under the soft skin, the dark-haired male returns to the delicious mouth and returns to ravishing his woman.

Wet and needy from the torture she just endured, Vorel moan hungrily into the kiss tugging at her lover's lips with her teeth. Vaex smirks at his woman's impatience and sends his tongue into her mouth to begin the dance again. He can never get enough kisses out of the sexy wood nymph, and he never expected to. Vorel blindly feels behind her for the doorknob and finally pushes the door open. They both stumble into the room when the door opens under their weight. Quickly making their way to the bed, the couple falls onto the large plush mattress. Pushing himself up onto his elbows, Vaex takes his time looking over the flushed skin covered in marks of his possession. His voice drops an octave as he presses between Vorel's legs, "Do you know how ravishing you look: all hot and flushed, and covered in my marks letting everyone know that you are mine?"

Vorel moans at his words and the thick heat pressing against her sheath. "Nnnn…Vaex, I could care less how I look right now. Just get inside me!" The brunette commands, rubbing against the muscled body held possessively over her.

The predatory look that enters Vaex's eyes sends shivers of anticipation running through Vorel's body, her blood rushing in excitement.

"Not quite yet, my seductress." The hungry man answers, chuckling at the annoyance displayed on the face of the squirming woman beneath him. "I have to get you stretched and warmed up before we play." He growls into her ear, nipping at the lobe.

Trailing his fingers down Vorel's waist and hips, Vaex watches with growing arousal as different emotions flit across the nymph's face. Slipping further down, he pauses at her entrance, the look of need and want from Vorel etched into his mind.

Leaning down, he kisses her neck and whispers huskily, "What do you want, Vorel?"

"Vaex, please!" Vorel whines, putting her hand on his arm. "I want you to put them in, now!"

With a nip to Vorel's jaw, Vaex slowly inserts a finger, pumping it in and out. "How many, my love?" He teases.

"Nnn, more!" The brunette pleads, spreading her legs further apart and raises her hips. "Ahhn, p-please more!"

Removing the finger, the towering man replaces it with two, scissoring them while pumping slightly faster. He listens to each moan and panting breath coming from his lover beneath him. Vaex watches with growing need at the sexy being below him. Thrusting his fingers faster and faster into the nymph, Vaex coaxes louder and louder moans and gasps from Vorel.

"Are you ready, sexy?" He asks, pulling his fingers from the slick sheath. Making eye contact with Vorel, Vaex licks his fingers clean, moaning at the taste.

Vorel shivers at the sight and wraps her legs around her lovers, pulling him closer. "V-Vaex, please. Oh, I want you so bad." She pants.

The sculpted man smirks and puts both hands beside her head, looming powerfully over her. He positions himself at the brunette's already wet entrance. "So wet for me." He growls before pushing carefully into her. "Ohh…Vor, so tight!"

Vorel moans as she is stretched by the hot pulsing member sliding into her. "No…ah-ahhnn, you're just big, nnnh!" She manages to retort as Vaex is completely engulfed in her hot sheath.

Vaex stills a moment, giving Vorel a chance to adjust to his girth and bends down to kiss her lips. The nymph returns the kiss and squirms under the larger man.

"M-move already, dammit!" She urges him, wanting to feel him pound into her.

Vaex chuckles and runs his hands down Vorel's sides ending at her hips. He grips them before pulling out almost all the way and thrusts back into Vorel, starting at a slow pace so as not to hurt the small woman in his grip. "O-oh gods! Vaex, ahhh! P-please, harder." The brunette pants and pleads at her lover, wrapping her legs around his waist to deepen the position. She throws her head back and arches her back into Vaex as he obliges her request by not only thrusting harder, but pounding faster into her. He nips her neck and runs his tongue over the forming bruise, earning a moan from the squirming female under him eagerly meeting his thrusts.

"You…ughn…look so beautiful right now." Vaex grunts in pleasure when Vorel tightens around him. "So damn sexy from my ravishing you, just puddy in my hands as I thrust and pound into you…" He whispers huskily in her ear, "harder and harder, each and every time." The raven male accentuates every other word with a hard thrust into her, causing the woman to gasp and moan his name each time. Vorel pants and moans under the strong man buried deep within her, and can feel herself reaching her peak. Her body tightens around her love, legs pulling together to bring them even closer and deeper.

"Ahh…Va-Vaex, I'm so nnhh close!" She calls out of breath.

"Just a little more, baby. We're so close." Vaex responds, bringing himself deeper into the woman. He feels the heat building in his groin and spreading to the rest of his body. The dark-haired man returns to kissing the abused mouth as they close continue closer to the edge. With a few more thrusts, they finally reach the peak. Vorel's muscles spasm around Vaex's member, milking him of his seed; and Vaex explodes, empty everything into the woman below him. Screaming each other's names, the two collapse into bliss. Vaex catches himself before he can crush Vorel and rolls to the side, pulling out of her at the same time, and wraps his arms around her in a close embrace.

Panting and relishing in the aftershocks, Vorel snuggles against Vaex and wraps her arms around him. She reaches up to kiss him, a simple chaste kiss, but full of love and endearment.

"Remind me to thank Austrat for the recipe." She tells him, resting her head against his bare chest.

"She gave it to you?" Vaex asks, raising an eyebrow questioningly at the woman embracing him.

Chuckling a little, the nymph nods, "Yes, apparently Herbalis Sapius is the shed wings of fey that have turned into humans. She told me it is a common belief that if a fey falls in love with a human or humanoid creature, and the person returns their feelings, that on their first kiss they shed their wings and become the same species as their lover." Looking up at Vaex, Vorel frowns and continues, "But most don't believe the tail because they don't believe in love. It's rather sad actually."

Vaex hums in agreement and kisses her frown away, "That is sad, but I'm sure others believe in it." He chuckles as a thought comes to him. Vorel looks up at him with curiosity painted on her elven face. "I mean, look at Aus and Vers, there's gotta be something there – if not on Aus' side." The raven-haired man smiles as the nymph laughs agreeing with his statement. "That is true. Just don't let her here you say that. Now let's sleep, I'm exhausted."

The two slip into a restful sleep; it is only broken when the effects of the potion start to wear off, waking Vaex in the process. He pulls Vorel tighter to him, rousing the woman from her sleep. "I'm fine, go back to sleep, love." He assures her, but the nymph stays awake until the transformation is complete. Cradling his head in her arms, Vorel caresses the centaur's hair soothingly, letting him know she is there for him. Once the process is over, Vaex looks up at the concerned cerulean eyes and kisses her nose. "Go back to sleep, Vor. Get some rest." The newly reformed centaur brushes stray bangs out of his love's face and kisses her forehead lovingly. Both return to a peaceful sleep, embracing each other.

**FIN**


End file.
